


Necktie

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, masturbation-mentioned and implied, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Castiel been around Dean for too long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necktie

The trio are finally home at the bunker, after a long stretch on the road. Following a good nights sleep, Sam and Dean are enjoying a leisurely breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, coffee...the works. Midway through the meal Cas wanders in, a hurt look on his face.  
"Dean, why are there angel wards on the bathroom?"  
"Because, you're an angel again. You don't need to use it anymore. And...I like a little privacy when I use the bathroom." Cas looks confused, and thoughtful. Sam studies his breakfast intently, not quite sure where this is going. Cas looks up, as a thought hits him.  
"I see. You want to keep your masturbation practices to yourself." Sam nearly chokes on a bite of egg, and has to bite his lip not to laugh. Dean glares at him, then turns back to the angel.  
"It doesn't bother me, Dean, what you do in the shower."  
"Its PRIVATE, Cas! Wait, you WATCHED? Personal space, dude. This is exactly what I'm talking about!!" Did the peeping angel know what he fantasized about, now? Who he fantasized about during his shower sessions? Had he read his thoughts, too? Deans face turns a bright shade of red. God, I hope he can't hear my thoughts! He braces himself for anything further from Cas.  
"I understand. Wouldn't it be simpler, and less insulting, to put a tie on the doorknob? Like you do when you bring a woman to the hotel room, and don't want Sam to interrupt?" Deans face goes a deeper shade of red. Damn voyeur angel! He considers. The angel has a point. Maybe the wards were a bit much. Better that Cas learns to respect privacy, and personal space, on a human level. He sighs. Sam tries to hide a smirk as he pretends to pay no further attention to the conversation.  
"If I do that, will you respect it, and stay out?"  
"Yes, Dean. I promise."  
"OK, I'll remove the wards. I'm...sorry if I hurt your feelings.."  
"Its all right, Dean."

A week later, Dean returns from a solo supply run. The day had been hot, and the car has no A/C. He was desperately in need of a shower from the long, sweaty ride out and back. After unpacking the Impala, he greets Sam with a nod, and walks down the hall. Losing his shirt, he heads toward the bathroom. Hes about to open the door, when he notices a tie on the doorknob. A blue striped tie.  
"He isn't...?" Could he be...? Dean puts an ear to the door, and hears the shower running, but nothing else. Suddenly there is a low rumble that shakes the bunker, and the hall lights flicker. He turns, and retreats back down the hall. He doesn't want to know. He REALLY doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual non owner disclaimer here. Yada yada...


End file.
